If You Know What's Good For You
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Riko (and by extension, Chika) wants to have a few words with Yoshiko. Things escalate quickly.


Yoshiko considered herself to be quite the unlucky person. She was always the one to miss the bus, or spill her drink, or fall off her bike, or be in the right place at the right time to cushion someone else's fall. (Someone else was usually Ruby, and Hanamaru would often include herself by jumping on top of them.)

How ironic it was given that her name literally meant 'lucky child'. Not that life really care, of course.

But still, it just seemed a bit much when she opened her apartment door that morning only to be met with a pair of suspiciously familiar figures wearing sunglasses, flu masks, and trench coats. Under a set of matching fedoras, the blunette could clearly see bright orange hair flaring out from under one hat while dark red hair spilled from beneath the other.

"...May I help you?" she asked.

Then they threw a bag over her head.

* * *

After raging indiscriminately for an indeterminate amount of time, Yoshiko finally caught a break when the bag was removed from her head. She found herself tied to a chair in the middle of her apartment, the drapes closed and the lights off.

"What the heck is this?!" she shouted.

A bright light suddenly turned on and shined directly into her face, the blunette grunting in pain as she looked away. Thankfully, the light was soon moved out of her direct line of sight, and Yoshiko looked up into two masked faces.

"We need to have a little chat, Yocchan," said the first one threateningly as she loomed over the bound blunette.

Yoshiko blinked. "Lily? Why are you wearing that getup?"

Riko blinked back. Beside her, Chika sighed. "I told you these disguises wouldn't work," she said.

"Not with that attitude they won't," snapped Riko. "And excuse me for not wanting to be recognized while we kidnap one of our friends!"

"Actually I'm fairly certain this is more assault than it is kidnapping," deadpanned Yoshiko as she wiggled in her restraints. "Seriously though, what the heck?!"

"We're the ones asking the questions here!" retorted the redhead.

"What questions?" asked Chika as she took off her disguise bit by bit. "I thought we just came here to threaten her."

"Threaten me?!" yelped the fallen angel.

Riko begrudgingly began to remove her disguise as well as she grunted, "And we're going to. But first we need to find out her intentions, and how far along they've gotten."

"What have I even done?!"

"Okay," acknowledged Chika, "But didn't you tell me on the way over that you also wanted to sprain her arm so she knows we're serious?"

"Lily, why do you do this to me?!"

"Well we certainly can't do that now that our disguises are blown!" cried Riko in annoyance.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"It didn't really help that you called her Yocchan instead of Tsushima-san," critiqued the ginger dryly. "Like, wasn't that the one thing you told me not to do?"

"Can I please use the bathroom?"

Riko crossed her arms. "Chika-chan, I tell you to do a lot of things. For example, give me song lyrics no later than Friday. Today is Saturday and I still don't have them."

"Like seriously I need to use the bathroom."

"You know, coming up with song lyrics isn't easy! Why don't you help me with lyrics the same way You-chan and I help you with composing?"

"At the very least, can you two take your domestic problems elsewhere?"

As one, the interrogator duo whirled to face Yoshiko in a perfect demonstration of their synchronicity as they barked, "We do _not_ have domestic problems!"

Just then, loud pounding sounded against the wall from Yoshiko's next door neighbor, an elderly grandma type who tended to play along with Yoshiko's fallen angel persona even though it confused her. " _Pipe down over there! No one cares about your gross-ass domestic problems!_ "

Silence reigned in the small one-person apartment as the three school idols took that in.

"...So can I use the bathroom now?"

* * *

After Yoshiko had used the bathroom, she was led back to the chair where Riko tied her up again.

"Ow!" yelped the blunette as the rope chafed against her skin. "Watch those ropes! Where did you even learn to tie these elaborate knots anyway?"

"I can answer that!" piped up Chika helpfully, "It turns out Riko-chan is really into BDSM and bond-MMPH!"

"No one needs to know that!" shrieked the redhead as she shoved her hand over Chika's face amidst the girl's protests.

Yoshiko sighed. She wasn't even surprised. Her face was expressionless as she watched Chika try to escape her girlfriend's hold, the situation somehow escalating to the point where Riko held Chika in a headlock as the latter flailed wildly in response, accidentally knocking over the lamp as well as a few candle stands and the large tapestry Yoshiko used as her background when she was streaming online as Yohane.

Eventually, Chika managed to break free and she ran behind Yoshiko with the intent of using her as a barrier.

"Chika-chan!" panted Riko heavily as she glared at the ginger. "Stop telling random people about my fetishes!"

"It's not my fault you're a bottom!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Yoshiko, somehow managing to cow both second years into submission despite being tied up. "Will you two morons stop arguing and just tell me why I'm tied to a chair in my own apartment?!"

Chika and Riko exchanged glances but acquiesced, both of them standing before the blunette with serious faces.

"Okay, Yocchan," began Riko, "We want to know where you stand with You-chan."

"...what," deadpanned the captive.

"We want to know if you have any... problematic, feelings for You-chan that we should know about," further explained the redhead. "And depending on the answer, it might be a good idea for you to stay away from You-chan if you know what's good for you."

"...you're asking me, someone who's already in a loving and committed relationship, if I have feelings for _your_ girlfriend?"

"Yes we are," answered Riko.

"A simple yes or no answer would be appreciated," added Chika.

"No!" exclaimed Yoshiko, "No I don't! Where is this even coming from?!"

Chika shrugged. "The two of you live in Numazu, and you always take the same bus home at the end of the day, you know?" mused the ginger, "So Riko-chan and I wondered if that alone time meant anything special to either of you."

Yoshiko felt her eye twitch. "You did all of this... because you want to know what happens on the bus back home?"

"Basically," replied Chika. "It's just kinda like... what do you two talk about?"

Yoshiko took in a deep breath. "You wanna know what we talk about? You wanna know what we talk about on the goddamn bus?! Fine! We talk about a lot of things! She tells me about her day! I tell her about my day! She tells me about shops and restaurants in Numazu she thinks I might like! I tell her about the latest trends in gothic lolita fashion! She asks for advice on costume designs! I ask for feedback on my screenplay! Sometimes we meme on each other! But above _all else_ , we talk about our girlfriends and how much we love them! And we keep trying to one-up the other over whose are better! I'm pretty sure I win, because Ruby and Hanamaru would never kidnap someone in their own home and interrogate them with bondage!" Yoshiko panted heavily as she finished her tirade, Chika and Riko looking away as they let her words soak in.

"You're right, Yocchan," admitted Riko. "We're sorry for... all this."

Chika nodded beside her. "Yeah. Riko-chan really overreacted and I didn't do nearly enough to stop her." Riko shot her a nasty glare. "It's true!" defended the ginger.

"Yes, I suppose it is," sighed Riko. "Here. Let me undo those knots."

"Thank you," said Yoshiko.

"And while she's doing that, why don't I give you some advice for your screenplay?" suggested Chika in an attempt to smooth things over with the blunette.

"Sure," agreed Yoshiko, always happy to spread the gospel of Yohane. "The folder's on my desk."

Chika walked over to the screenplay and picked it up, her face falling flat as she gazed upon the title. "Neon Genesis Evan- **Hell** -ion: A Fallen Angel's Thesis," she read aloud. From behind Yoshiko's chair, Riko stopped untying.

"Isn't it great?" hyped Yoshiko, "It's almost finished! I sent Mari-chan an early copy and she said she'll be my producer once it's complete!"

That did it. Chika and Riko exchanged a glance, before Riko suddenly retied the knots and then some.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Yoshiko.

The two second years stood before her in complete solidarity as Chika held up Yoshiko's screenplay.

"Yocchan," said Riko, "This interrogation has now become an intervention."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

You sipped her drink as she sat down, savoring the taste of mikan latte as a pair of eyes observed her from the other side of the table.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us here, zura," greeted Hanamaru.

"Sure thing," replied the high-diver. "What's up?"

Hanamaru and Ruby exchanged anxious glances. "Well..." began Ruby nervously, "You and Yoshiko-chan tend to spend a lot of time together when you go home and we... we just wanted to know how close the two of you really are."

The ashen-brunette blinked. "...Are you under the impression that Yoshiko-chan and I have feelings for each other?"

"We wouldn't go that far!" exclaimed Hanamaru. She looked down to her lap. "...Although the possibility may have crossed our minds, zura."

You giggled at the cuteness of their concern. "Well you two don't have anything to worry about. Yoshiko-chan is very much in love with the two of you, and I am more than happy with Chika-chan and Riko-chan."

"Thank goodness," sighed Ruby in relief. Then she frowned. "We're sorry we ever doubted you."

Hanamaru nodded beside her. "And I'm sorry I thought you were planning on amassing your own harem, zura."

You waved off their apologies. "It's alright. I understand where you're coming from. But really, it's all about quality over quantity, and I'm perfectly happy with the two I already have."

Ruby giggled in agreement. "True. It wouldn't be very nice to date someone if you didn't like them that way."

You laughed. "Yeah... Having twenty girls hanging off my arms isn't really a fun time."

"T-Twenty, zura?!" exclaimed Hanamaru. "Isn't that a bit much?"

The second-year shrugged. "Not really. I can pick up a dozen girls in an hour if I wanted."

Ruby and Hanamaru exchanged a glance. "That... doesn't sound likely, zura."

"No, really!" insisted You. "Here. Let me prove it to you..."

* * *

Chika and Riko were collapsed on the former's bed, having just returned from their excursion to Yoshiko's apartment. Despite having presented their strongly worded opinions about Yoshiko's screenplay and collaboration with Mari, neither girl could help but stare at the ceiling, still playing Yoshiko's rant in their minds. And it wasn't just how unfair they had been to Yoshiko.

"Hey, Riko-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been a bit more scatterbrained than usual recently. The whole thing with Yoshiko-chan possibly taking away You-chan really threw me for a loop."

Riko sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I've been really snippy to you, and bossy, and just really unfair to you in general. I love you, Chika-chan, and I love You-chan too. And the thought of losing her was just..."

"Horrible," finished Chika. Riko hummed in agreement.

Though they kept staring up at the ceiling, their hands found each other and intertwined, and both girls smiled.

"Actually," mused Chika, "We've been really unfair to You-chan too."

"You mean with how we didn't even talk to her and just went straight to Yocchan?"

"Yep."

"Why don't the three of us go out for a late lunch and talk to her about it now?" suggested Riko.

"Great idea!" chirped the ginger. "I'll message her and see where she wants to go."

But when the two were finally ready to go, they found that You's response was less than satisfactory.

 _KanKanMikan: Hey, me and Riko-chan want to take you to lunch. Where do you wanna eat?_

 _Yousoro: Sorry, can't make it. Going to Akiba to build a harem._

They were not at all pleased.

A dark shadow loomed over the ginger's eyes. "...Riko-chan," she said.

"Yes?"

"I'm borrowing your riding crop."

 **~END~**

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

"Wait a minute Chika-chan! We can talk about this! We can-MMPH!"

You's voice was muffled suddenly as Chika slipped the ball gag into the brunette's mouth. Behind her, Riko finished tying an intricate web of rope knots around You's body, drawing a moan from the brunette as the redhead tightened the makeshift corset before finishing it off.

"There's nothing to talk about, You-chan," said Chika sternly as she made sure the fuzzy handcuffs were tight around her naughty girlfriend's wrists. "If you're going to go and stray from us for some nobodies in Akiba, then Riko-chan and I will have to remind you of your place. Riko-chan, are you done back there?"

The redhead nodded. "We're good to go."

Chika turned back to You. "Come, baka You," she ordered, tugging the felt leash attached to You's choker.

And with that, Chika led You off the busy streets of Akihabara and into the nearest love hotel, Riko following with a camcorder for posterity's sake.

On the edge of the (all-female) crowd that had stopped to watch a high school girl get tied up and dominated by her girlfriends, one anxious bystander gulped.

"Ne, Hanamaru-chan... that gave me a few ideas for tonight."

"I'm all ears, zura."

And that was how Yoshiko got tied up by four people in one day.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Yoshiko. At least she gets to enjoy it the second time around.  
**


End file.
